


Drawn

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Knotting, Mentions of past abuse, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha/beta/omega, dubcon, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is an Omega, but after an incident ended up with her family hurt, she put herself into self-imposed isolation. She never expects that she’d find her Alpha in a supermarket whilst he’d buying medicine for his flu-ridden brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

Sitting out on the porch of your modest little house, you inhaled the fresh spring air, closing your eyes and letting the evening wash over you. The sun setting on the horizon made the fields look almost like they were drenched in blood, but it wasn’t horrifying to behold.

The night swept in, bringing with it a chill, and as you wrapped your arms around yourself, you climbed to your feet and went to the front door, locking it behind you. Wandering through the house, you checked every room, turning off the lights before moving upstairs into the bathroom. Bending down, you turned on the tap and let the warm water fill the tub.

You could feel the first stirrings of pain in your belly and you rubbed it, knowing your period was due. A bath would help you sleep, and you’d make it just the way you remembered your mom did – hot, bubbles and scented oil. Busying yourself about the room, you closed your eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of lavender, before standing back.

The water ran almost hypnotically, and you weren’t snapped out of it until the house phone rang in your bedroom. Dragging your gaze from the running water, you leaned around the door into the adjoining room and snatched the phone from the cradle.

‘Hello?’

’ _Hello, sweetheart._ ’

Warmth swelled in your chest as your mother’s voice reached you through the receiver. 'Hi, Mom.’

’ _How are you, baby? Everything okay?’_

'I’m good, Mom. How’s things at home?’

You could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. ’ _Thomas got an A in his science fair project. He’s at football trials at the moment. And you should see your sister. She’s practically glowing._ ’

'When are the twins due?’

 _'Another six weeks. She’s so happy, baby. You know all she’s ever wanted is pups.’_ You leant over, turning off the water and returning to your bedroom, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. It was difficult to ignore the sting in your chest at the thought of your big sister, Janey, five years your senior. She’d met Brad on summer camp, a sweet Beta guy, and despite his misgivings with your bullheaded Alpha sister, they’d gotten married and were now expecting twin boys.

'I’m glad. And Dad?’ Your voice was a little strained as your mom dropped something into water on the other end of the phone.

’ _Sorry, just getting the dishes in. Your father is good. He’s worried about you, of course. But the doctor put him on some new medication that’s helping a lot. He’s a bit unbearable around the house.’_ She laughed nervously, and you smiled into the receiver, closing your eyes as your mom carried on. ’ _We’re both worried about you, Y/N. I wish you could come home.’_

'It’s not safe for me there, Mom.’ You replied, ignoring the burn of tears in the corners of your eyes. All of this was your fault after all. This self-imposed exile was best for everyone.

_'I know, baby, I know, but…you’re so far away. Are you sure Sioux Falls was the best place for you?’_

'Yeah.’ You exhaled, knowing this wasn’t the last time you’d have this conversation. Guilt was an immovable lump in your throat; the reason your dad was sick was your fault. If you hadn’t gotten yourself mixed up with that stupid Alpha -

Being an Omega was a curse. A genetic failure. You were sure your parents knew it, but they loved you too much to acknowledge your weakness.

Greg had seemed so lovely at first. But he’d quickly gotten violent, when you’d refused to let him mate you after three months. His scent had been vile, and he’d insisted he was meant to be with you, pushing the issue in the front seat of his dad’s truck.

Your dad had come out of the house, sensing your distress as the Alpha of the family, and he’d confronted Greg, trying to protect you. Greg had promptly pulled a handgun and shot your dad in the chest.

A shudder ran through you. All that blood.

Your mom was speaking again. _'Maybe I can come up next month. I know you can’t come home, even if that…if he is locked away.’_ Yeah, Greg had gotten six years for attempted murder, and for aggravated wounding. Your dad had gotten a life sentence of pain and nerve damage which left him unable to work, unable to do much of anything. Your fault. Stupid Omega. _'I’ve got a week off. Thomas has school, and Janey should have had the babies by then. Your dad will be okay on his own. We could have a girly week. Do our nails and watch Marley And Me?’_

You smiled, nodding even though she couldn’t see it. 'That’d be so good, Mom.’ You really missed her, and home. Sioux Falls was nice, and specifically had the lowest Alpha population in the United States, but it wasn’t where you’d grown up. 'You have no idea how good.’

 _'Well, that’s settled. I’ve to go, honey. Thomas is on his way back from trials, and he’s probably got half a dozen bruises from those bigger boys. I don’t know why he bothers before he’s presented._ ’ Her voice became muffled as she spoke to someone in the background, and you grinned as you heard your Dad’s voice. _'Daddy says hello and he misses you. Yes, Geoff, she knows. I told her.’_ Her attention returned to you. _'I’ll give you a call at the weekend, baby. And don’t forget to take your tablets.’_ Her warning was clear; she didn’t want you suffering unnecessarily.

After saying the obligatory goodbyes, you hung up, glancing towards the bathroom and the stream coming off of your hot bath. A cramp rolled through your belly, and the familiar tightening you recognised as your period made you feel nauseous.

You’d have to go into town tomorrow for supplies. Your period coming meant it was only two weeks until you came into heat. Better to be prepared for that and get your prescription so you could take it in time.

*****

Sam was sick.

Bang on top of a case in Sioux Falls, and he’d gotten the flu. The overgrown sasquatch could deal with knife wounds, bullet holes and monster hickeys but give him the sniffles and a fever and he was down like a fucking dead lumberjack.

So here Dean was, in the supermarket, rifling through the entire selection of home remedies whilst Sam laid on Jody Mills’ sofa, groaning like he was dying. Dean grumbled, half pleased he got to enjoy Jody’s homecooked meals, and half irritated that he had to hang around here. He wanted his bedroom at the bunker and his privacy. There was only so long you could sleep on someone’s floor, especially when Sam snored worse than ever when he had so much as a cold.

The compromise had only come about because Dean didn’t want to spend hours in the car with Sam’s germs. Jody was more than happy to put them up for a few days, and as soon as Sam was slightly less gross to behold, they’d be on the move.

It was slightly nice to have a distraction from everything, not that Dean would admit that to his baby brother, or _anyone_. Ever. Period.

Picking up a handful of remedies, including some Vicks that Sam could damn well rub on his own chest, Dean turned, head down and reading a packet as he wandered towards the fresh food section. Sam wouldn’t take kindly to power bars and gatorade – he’d want fresh fruits and vegetables. Dean wasn’t gonna object, not if it meant more of Jody’s meals.

A smell caught his attention and he looked up, wondering if there was a cafe in this supermarket. He inhaled, scenting freshly baked pie, cinnamon, black coffee and something that reminded him of the smell of fresh cut grass as he drove Baby down the highway. His eyes closed, and a growl rumbled deep in his chest, catching him by surprise.

The girl stood not five feet from him down the aisle jumped, looking up with wild eyes as Dean turned, seeing her. The source of the smell. He frowned, and she backed away, dropping her basket. Confusion struck him for a second as the frightened girl pressed herself against the shelf, and he inhaled again, feeling his body react to her scent.

Omega.

She was an Omega. And she was terrified.

He was frozen to the spot as she scrambled away, bolting for the door, and it took a second for him to click that she was running from _him._ He followed, making it to the door just in time to see a battered old red Ford Capri speed out of the parking lot. It was difficult to catch the license plate, but whilst most people wouldn’t have the skill to memorise it at such speed, Dean was lucky that he’d been well versed over the course of his hunting life.

Turning away from the window to see a couple little old ladies looking at him in confusion, he smiled, his hands shaking as he clutched the basket to the point of almost bending the metal handle. He still had to finish getting Sam’s provisions, and following up on the Omega could wait.

He wasn’t even sure why he felt the need to do it, but he brushed it off, moving back over to the grocery section, pushing thoughts of her away.

There wasn’t any time for that right now.

*****

You didn’t let off the gas pedal until you were nearly home. Fear had your skin tingling and your body almost vibrating in the drivers seat of the shitty car you’d owned since you were sixteen.

You’d sensed the Alpha way before he’d sensed you. It had come off of him in waves, and you’d scented melted chocolate, gunpowder, whiskey and spring rain, the smell so overwhelming that you’d almost cried out. When he’d sensed you and growled, you’d jumped, memories flooding your instincts with fear.

Running was the only option at that point, and you’d hoped he wouldn’t follow you. It was your first interaction with an Alpha outside of your family for months, and his simple presence had overwhelmed you with panicked flashbacks. Luckily, you’d picked up your prescription before you’d done your regular shopping, and you were not gonna worry about the bags of chips and the large pack of Twinkies that you’d discarded in your urge to get away from him.

His green eyes had seemed so shocked to see you there, and you’d sensed the confusion from him at your reaction. He couldn’t have known; how the hell could he? But you didn’t trust any Alpha that wasn’t your dad or your sister, and this handsome stranger was completely unknown.

When you finally pulled into your driveway, you ran into the house as quickly as you could, slamming the door and sliding the deadbolt into place. Checking the rooms almost obsessively, you retreated to your room, flinging yourself under the covers. Nausea rippled through you and you groaned as you realised you’d left your little pharmacy bag in the car.

Obviously today was _not_ your day.

*****

Sam was asleep when Dean walked in, dumped the bags on the table in the den. Jody emerged from the kitchen, smiling at him.

'Hey, Dean.’

'I see Sleeping Beauty is still out cold.’ Jody glanced over at Sam, who snorted attractively and rolled over, throwing one arm over the back of the couch. Dean rolled his eyes, and started pulling things out of the bags. 'So, I got everything the pharmacy stocked, lots of fresh food and some nice junk food for me. Man food.’

Jody picked up some of the packets, nodding at them as she checked the ingredients. 'I can work with this. Chicken soup coming up for the patient. How are you feeling? You look a little flushed.’ She looked up at Dean as he drew his head back, giving her a look that said he didn’t know what she was talking about.

'I’m fine. Say, you got access to the police database from home?’

'Yeah, why? You see something?’

Dean shrugged, sticking his bottom lip out as he shook his head. 'Just a car. Wanted to know who the owner was.’ Jody folded her arms, fixing him with a glare. She had two teenage girls in the house – there wasn’t any fooling her and Dean knew it. 'Alright, fine. There was a girl -’

'A girl, really Dean?’

He held up his hands. 'It’s not like that. I think. She…she’s an Omega. I think I scared her and I want to apologise.’ He sighed. 'I felt bad. I didn’t mean to growl like that -’

'Whoa, Dean, you _growled_ at her?’ Jody’s arms dropped to her sides as her jaw fell open. 'Geez, even I’d freak a little if _you_ did that. Poor girl.’ She shook her head as she started to put the items back in the bags. 'What was the car?’

'Battered old Ford Capri. Red.’ Jody’s head snapped up at his response and he frowned. 'What, you know it?’

'Belongs to an Omega alright. Y/N. She moved here from Boston. Her parents contacted me when they knew where she’d settled.’ The sheriff sighed, picking up the bags and turning away from the table with them in hand as Dean followed into the kitchen, giving his brother a cursory glance as he snored heavily on the couch. 'Y/N had a lot of problems in her home town. She’s unmated, and it drew some unwanted attention. Boston is in a Alpha heavy state, you know?’ Dean nodded, starting to help Jody put things away. 'She was attacked and her dad intervened; he was the Alpha of her family, and it was his duty to protect her. He got shot.’

'Shit. Poor guy.’ Dean stopped, shaking his head. He’d never understood the aggression of some Alphas towards Omegas, and even Betas. Whilst he hadn’t exactly had a wealth of interaction with Omegas, he’d been around Sam all his life, and his large baby brother was Beta all the way. 'I take it he survived.’

'With problems, according to his wife. Y/N felt like it was her fault and took off. She came here because Sioux Falls has a relatively low Alpha ratio. In fact, I think aside from you and Officer McClaren down at the station, there’s maybe four or five in the county, and they’re all mated. Besides, when I checked in on her, she’d settled down in a farmhouse about seven miles out of town. Beat up dirt track, no access to anywhere. Isolated.’

'Have you spoken to her?’

'I went up there to check on her once or twice. She’s been here about four months. Nice girl, but skittish. I guess, after everything she’s been through. And being an unmated Omega at her age -’

Dean sighed. 'Probably best I stay away.’ Jody nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

'Take it from a grumpy old Beta, Dean. Don’t get yourself into this one. She’s made it clear she wants to be left alone.’ She moved past him, opening the fridge to pull out some ingredients. 'Now, I’m gonna make this soup up for the patient, and you can get cracking with the dishes, if you don’t mind.’

'Of course, Sheriff.’ Dean saluted, putting all thoughts of the Omega to the back his mind and turning to the dirty dishes from breakfast.

*****

A week passed, and you’d finally gathered the courage to return to the grocery store, making it the quickest visit ever. Nothing happened and the strange Alpha didn’t appear again. When you drove home, you were surprised to see a car ahead of you on the old disused road that lead to the little farmhouse.

You weren’t exactly expecting visitors and you didn’t recognise the car. The little old Beta couple you were renting from didn’t drive, which was why they were happy for you to rent the house cheap, as they’d moved into a little residential home in the central part of Sioux Falls.

The sleek black vehicle trundled up the road slowly, and you kept your distance, watching it pause outside your house for a moment, before carrying on. You waited until it was far enough away, and then parked the Capri up behind the garage, out of sight. Keeping an eye out, you slipped through the back door, feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

Setting about your tasks, you cleaned down the house, using the lemon scented spray that reminded you of your mom. Your heat was due in the next few days, and your sense of smell always went into overdrive when you were like that, so having the comforting and clean smell around the house helped.

The engine noise took you by surprise, and you crept to the living room window, looking outside to see the black car coming back past and stopping outside your house. Fear gripped your chest like a vice and you kept yourself concealed, not moving, and thanking whatever god was listening that you weren’t cleaning to the loud tunes of Maroon 5 for a change.

When he climbed out, you held your breath, watching him hesitate as he shut the car door. His green eyes darted about the house, landing on the window you were stood at, and you stepped back, sure he’d seen you. Your stomach rolled and you watched him come closer to the house, up onto the porch, his heavy boots echoing across the wooden planks.

Clutching the spray bottle to your chest, you closed your eyes, praying he would leave. Long moments ticked by, accentuated by the clock on the wall that was too loud in your ears.

Then his boots crunched off of the porch and you heard the car start again.

You released the breath that had been burning your lungs and wiped furiously at the tears in the corners of your eyes. Fuck. The Alpha knew where you were, and judging by what had just happened, he knew you were unmated.

Not that it mattered to you. You’d long given up hope of ever having your mate, of ever finding someone to give you safety, security and pups. Alphas weren’t like they used to be any more and you wouldn’t take the risk. It didn’t help that danger had rolled off that one like smoke.

No.

You just had to hope he wouldn’t come back. You could always call the Sheriff but you didn’t want to make a fuss. Not really.

He wouldn’t come back.

Just in case, you deadbolted the door that night.

You still didn’t sleep.

*****

Sam frowned at Dean, bent over the hood of Baby, fixing some imaginary problem he’d been going on about all morning. The younger Winchester was damn sure there was _nothing_ wrong with the car, and he’d thought Dean would be anxious to get home, now that he was better.

To be honest, he’d expected to be on the road days ago.

'Dean?’

'What’s up, Sammy?’

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, having long given up on reminding his brother than it was _Sam_ ;instead he leant by the car, folding his arms over his chest. 'I thought you were all for getting home soon. At least, you were a week ago.’

'Can’t go anywhere with this rattling in the engine.’ Dean didn’t look up, his fingers working the cloth over the Impala’s parts smoothly. 'Don’t wanna risk breaking down in the middle of nowhere.’

'Dean, that car is not gonna break down. Not with the way you keep her. Would you just stop pretending to work on it, and tell me the _real_ reason we aren’t on our way back to the bunker? Is it something to do with the girl at the supermarket?’

Dean looked up sharply, an odd look on his face. 'What?’

A small smirk pulled at Sam’s mouth. 'Are we staying here because of a _woman_ , Dean? Cos that’s -’

'Shut up, Sam. It’s not like that.’ Dean was practically growling at him - Sam stepped back as his brother slammed the hood of Baby shut, being way rougher than he usually was with her. 'It’s…I scared her.’

'We scare a lot of people.’ He pointed out, but Dean shook his head.

'No, I _scared_ her. Jody told me to drop it, said I should stay away but…I went to her house. And I smelled how scared she was, I _knew_ she was in the house and I just want…I just want -’

Sam held up a hand, pausing Dean mid-sentence, his eyebrows dipping into a frown. 'Wait, is she an Omega?’ Dean ran his hand over the back of his head, scratching at the short hair there, as Sam’s eyes widened. He knew his brother’s body language well enough to know when the answer was something he couldn’t admit to. 'Dean, tell me you’re not -’

'No!’ Dean’s outburst was unusually loud, and he looked around, calming himself. 'No. I just wanna make sure she’s okay. That I didn’t, you know, scare…scare her.’ He seemed unsure of his own words and Sam shook his head.

'Dude, you’re probably never gonna see her again. So why the need to make it better it if you didn’t imprint on her.’

'I did not fucking _imprint_ , Sam. I don’t do that. You ever see me want _any_ Omega before?’ Dean was practically snarling in his face, but the younger of the two was used to Alpha posturing and didn’t budge from his position, staring his brother down until he relented. 'I don’t – look, I don’t want her. I don’t. I just need to make sure -’

'Make sure of what? That she isn’t _yours_?’

The words made Dean freeze on the spot, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as he avoided Sam’s intense hazel gaze. 'She’s not mine,’ he ground out, visibly deflating. 'No one deserves that.’

With that, he stomped past his little brother, who simply stared after him, wondering how on earth an Omega had Dean this rattled after such a brief meeting.

*****

Another few days had passed since the Alpha had shown up on your doorstep and you were starting to relax again, hoping he’d moved on. So when the sound of a car coming up the road dragged your attention from Game Of Thrones, you sat bolt upright, your eyes wide and your heart thumping in your chest. Climbing off of the couch, you peered out the window, seeing the same black car he’d driven last time.

Only this time, a taller guy was getting out, seemingly alone, and looking around your house with a serious look on his face. As he looked towards the window, you jumped back, hoping he hadn’t seen you. Moments later, footsteps on the porch made a sweat break out on your skin.

When he knocked, the sound made you jump, and you shuffled sideways, leaning around to look at the front door, and sniffing hesitantly, trying to get a scent on him. And then it hit you – this guy wasn’t an Alpha. He was a Beta, and his scent was entirely comforting. Whilst it didn’t carry any of the appealing attributes that an Alpha scent did, he smelled like clean aftershave, detergent and a faint whiff of menthol.

Taking a few steps forward, still on edge, his voice startled you.

'Hi, Y/N? My name is Sam. Sam Winchester. I just came up to see if you were okay.’

You frowned, only a metre or so from the door now. 'How do you know me?’ You asked, your voice meeker than you’d have liked. You didn’t like showing weakness, but unfortunately with everything that had happened, it was unavoidable.

'My brother…you met him. The Alpha at the store? He was…was upset that he’d scared you.’

The response took you by surprise, and you moved closer to the door, pushing the deadbolt back, and opening the door with the chain still on. Looking up at Sam, and you really had to _look up_ , you raised an eyebrow to convey your confusion. 'Why would an Alpha care if he’d scared me?’

Sam smiled, and you instantly found him adorable, despite his size. He looked like the goofy type, maybe a little awkward socially, but he seemed nice. 'Dean’s a little odd.’

 _Dean._ You tested out the name in your head, finding that you liked it and it suited him. Wait. Why would you care if it _suited_ him? You shook your head. 'I’m fine. I just don’t really mix with Alphas.’

'I know. We’re good friends with Sheriff Mills. Actually we’ve been staying with her.’ He kept his eyes on yours and you listened, suppressing the urge to retreat into the house. You weren’t even sure why this guy had turned up to…was he defending his brother or something? 'She explained that you were new in town. What happened where you used to live and… I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Dean can be a little intimidating. He doesn’t mean it.’

'No, it’s fine.’ You narrowed your eyes at Sam, pulling the door flush against the chain. 'Did – did he _send_ you up here?’

Sam shook his head vehemently. 'No. No he doesn’t have a clue I’m here. In fact, he’s probably gonna kill me. But Dean’s never reacted that way to an Omega before. They don’t really register for him.’

You blinked, taking in that piece of information. Alphas _always_ reacted to Omegas.

Didn’t they?

'Anyway, I’ll go face the music. Just, you don’t need to be scared of him. You probably won’t see us again; we’re headed back out to Kansas tomorrow. But I wanted to -’ He faltered then, taking a step back. 'Yeah. I’ll, er -’

'Sam, wait.’ You pushed the door closed enough to pull the chain off, opening the door fully, and he frowned at the movement, seeing you hesitantly step out onto the porch. 'You said – I mean, why, why wouldn’t Dean react to an Omega? Alphas always…they always react to me.’ He took a step back, dropping his shoulders, a soft smile on his face as he shrugged gently.

'I don’t know. I mean, most Alphas settle down before they turn thirty. Dean’s thirty seven and he’s never even looked at an Omega. He used to believe in all that “true mate” stuff, but I guess…our life is difficult. I think over the years he gave up.’

You swallowed, folding your arms over your chest as a breeze filtered through the enclosed porch. 'But he’s…he’s a -’ You didn’t know how to phrase it. Drop dead gorgeous was a bit forward, but even if you’d been spooked by him, you’d been appreciating his physical attributes like nobody would believe. He was certainly virile – his scent was strong enough to stick in your head even now. So how come such a strong Alpha was still unmated? 'I’m not…’

'It’s okay. I think – Dean’s had a rough life. We both have.’ He gave another shrug, as if it was no big deal. 'We get through. I guess he doesn’t think he’ll ever have the whole mate and pups thing.’ It was easy to see that Sam was disappointed by that fact, and wanted more for his brother, but you didn’t say anything. 'Look, if you ever need anything, any help…’ He pulled a business card from his pocket. 'Ignore the name. It’s a work thing. The cell number is good, won’t be turned off, but if you need to leave a message we’ll get back to you as quickly as possible, okay?’ You accepted the card, nodding as you turned it over in your hands. 'I’d better get going before he sends out a search party.’ As if on cue, his cell started to ring in his jacket, and Sam grinned. 'There he is. Take care of yourself, Y/N.’

You nodded again, not reciprocating the verbal farewell, only watching as he climbed into the black car and sped off in the direction he’d come in. It was a few minutes before you turned and went back into the house, placing the card on the table.

Dean’s face came to the front of your thoughts and the memory of his scent was so strong, you felt your body start to react to it all over again. It had been all over Sam, so no wonder you could conjure it so easily.

No Alpha had ever _felt_ that way to you before. You’d gone to school with plenty of them after you’d presented, and Greg was the only one you’d ever let get close. And that had not ended well.

But Dean…

Dean hadn’t scared you. The memory of what you’d been through scared you, and with the scent of an Alpha, that fear came crashing back.

You just wished you could have said those words to Sam, to reassure his brother…

Too late now.

They’d be gone tomorrow.

*****

'I found a case.’

Sam blinked, pulling himself up from the couch, rubbing at his eyes. Dean was standing in front of him, holding out a few printed pieces of paper. 'What?’

'A case. Easy one. Looks like a werewolf. I thought maybe we could use this as a little training exercise for Claire, if she’s insistent on learning.’ Dean’s mouth was set in a grim line, and Sam took the papers from him, skimming through the paperwork. 'Why don’t you take her, get her some fake ID and -’

'Whoa, wait, Dean.’ The younger Winchester looked up. 'This looks a little…thin on the ground, dude. I mean, you really think this is a werewolf?’

Dean shrugged. 'Could be. It’s only the next town over. We can use this as home base, head back to Kansas in a couple days.’

'Or, you’re stalling because of Y/N.’

The choked noise that came from Dean would have been highly amusing if Sam wasn’t concerned. 'What? No. Don’t be stupid, Sammy.’ And there was the tell; the casual rejection, and the refusal to make eye contact. Dean _was_ stalling. 'It’s a case. We work…cases, it’s what we do.’ Dean shrugged his shoulders backwards, shaking his head. 'You’re seeing things.’

'I don’t know, Dean.’ Sam cast his eyes over the paperwork. It was fifty fifty whether it was actually a case or not, and there was a large part of him wanting to refuse it. But another, equally large part, saw a chance for his brother to have _something_ other than him, something genuinely good in his life. Dean had felt something with Y/N. And Sam was gonna push it. 'We’ll look into it. Why don’t you stay here, do some more research, and I’ll take Claire out to scout.’

Dean grinned, glad he’d gotten his own way. 'Cool. Super. We’ll…yeah, research.’ He made his way back over to the table, watching Sam shrug his coat on and call Claire from her room. The teen was genuinely excited about a possible case, and even more so about being involved. It didn’t take much to get her out of the house.

As soon as they were gone, Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala and his jacket. He waited until Sam pulled Jody’s old SUV from the garage, and then slid out of the front door, making his way over to Baby, climbing into the front seat. He sat for a few minutes, his palms sweaty on the steering wheel as he thought about what he was planning.

'I can do this. She’s an Omega. Just apologise and…walk away. Nothing there.’

His pep talk wasn’t working on that little spark of hope in his chest. The one that had almost gone out completely. He had to make sure she wasn’t his, because he knew she didn’t deserve it, but he couldn’t leave Sioux Falls without being completely sure. One hundred percent.

Turning the key in the ignition, he slowly pulled away from the drive of the Mills Residence, and started out of town. The whole way, he hummed nervously, trying to calm his nerves, but it didn’t work and there was a sensation of butterflies in his stomach as the little house came into view.

Pulling the car up, Dean got out, closing his eyes against the scent of spring in the air, and immediately smelled something that made his eyes open abruptly. It was mouthwatering, culminating in a gentle tug towards the house. As he drew closer, the smell intensified and the second his foot hit the porch, he knew what it was.

Heat scent.

The strongest he’d ever smelt.

Strong enough to feel like a punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His head pounded with the smell of it, and he clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to kick the damn door down.

Shit.

What kind of trouble had he landed himself in this time?

*****

His presence was like a scream in the darkness, and you pulled yourself from the couch, all too aware of the sticky scent clinging to your skin. Your heat had come on early, waking you up in the middle of the night with need throbbing between your thighs, and you’d scrambled to take your suppressants.

There’d been no point in the end, and no way to stop the reactions your body was already having. Slick had made your sheets uncomfortable to sleep on, so you’d relocated to the couch, opening the window to let the air flood the house in an effort to cool down.

And then he’d turned up, the car rumbling down the road. You’d ignored it, too busy trying to curl in on yourself to acknowledge the familiar growl.

But your body was telling you, repeating over and over that there was an Alpha at your door. His scent curled in on the spring breeze, making you whimper, your blood singing with the fever.

'Y/N?’ He called, his voice shaky, and your legs gave way, leaving you leant against the wall, your shorts-covered ass on the floor as your eyes gazed at the door. 'Y/N, you okay?’

You groaned. 'It’s early.’

'Early? You’re not…’ He grunted, and you heard a thud against the door, which was possibly his head or his fist. 'Fuck, you smell so good, sweetheart. Even from out here.’

A whine tore itself from your throat as you pressed your thighs together, desperate to stem the longing there. 'Dean…’

'I can’t come in.’ He replied, his voice choked, and he went quiet, before you heard a thud and his shadow darkened the bottom of the door. He’d sat down on the porch, much like you were slumped on the hallway floor. 'I wouldn’t…I couldn’t control myself.’ God, you didn’t care right now. Anything to stop this feeling curling its way through you like smoke, smothering your senses with everything but arousal.

'I know.’ You gasped, your fingers scraping against the varnished floorboards.

'I only came up here…I needed to know…’

You nodded as he trailed off, closing your eyes. 'I’m not scared of you, Dean. Things from home – it was just instinct. Sam said…you spoke to the sheriff.’

'She told me to stay away from you.’ His sigh was audible through the door. 'I should have listened.’

Hurt punched through your heat, making you curl in on yourself a little more. 'I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -’

'No!’ He cried out and you jumped, the volume of his voice shocking in the silence. 'No, it wasn’t…you didn’t do anything. I thought I’d scared you. But when I sensed you there was something there that I hadn’t…I’ve never been drawn to anyone like I am you, Y/N. And it’s crazy, because I don’t even know you.’

You nodded, even though the door concealed you from his sight. 'You smelt different.’ Your voice was low, but Dean heard it clearly.

'In what way?’

A lump lodged in your throat as you inhaled softly, smelling everything you’d smelt that first time and more. 'You smelt like spring rain. Melted chocolate and whiskey. It was…’

'Every smell you’d ever loved?’

'Exactly.’ You whispered, and another thud sounded, followed by a soft “ow”. 'You smelt like home to me, in a way that home never smelled. But after Greg -’ You winced, the taste of his name bitter on your tongue.

'He the Alpha that hurt your dad?’ Dean’s voice was low and your reply was a soft affirmation, prompting a growl from the other side of the door. Instead of the sound making you jump, it make you shudder, and a fresh wave of need rolled through your body, making you move onto your knees, crawling slowly towards the door. Leaning against it, you could almost feel the heat from his body pulsing through to you, and you wanted to open the door right there.

'Dean -’

'I know. You’re so close.’ Dean sounded wrecked, and you heard him shift on the other side of the door, watching the shadows play across the gap under the wood. 'But if I come in…I won’t hold back and -’ His cellphone rang, and you dropped your forehead to the wood, hearing him curse at the technology. Seconds later, he spoke again, but not to you. 'Yeah? Right. May have a slight problem.’

'Is that Sam?’ You asked, feeling the need for distraction.

'Yeah, it is.’ He returned, the door creaking as he leant against it from the other side. 'Sam, I’m at Y/N’s. No. I’m outside. I can’t…I can’t leave.’ You strained to hear the words from his brother, but you couldn’t get anything. 'Yeah, she is. And I can’t – you were right.’

You held your breath, digging your nails into the door as you listened, Dean’s voice gravelly and thick with lust.

'She’s mine.’

Those two words sent a jolt right through you, and you reached up, grasping the deadbolt tightly.

'Wait, no, Y/N, Sam, don’t…just…’ You almost had the bolt across as Dean scrambled across the porch, and he fell backwards, landing on his back. 'Fuck, Sam…’ The door was open, and you pulled hard, breaking the chain as you laid eyes on him. He stared back, phone against his ear as the entire world seemed to slow for a second. 'I’m fine. I’ll call you.’

The phone dropped to the porch as Dean didn’t bother hanging up, Sam’s voice barely registering to either of you. You reached for him first, gripping his jacket so tightly you could have swore the fabric tore a little, but that didn’t matter as you finally tasted his lips against yours.

'You’re my Alpha.’ You mewled against his mouth, and he nodded, letting you run the situation. 'I knew…there was something different. You’re -’

'It doesn’t matter.’ Dean grunted, his hands pulling at your shirt. 'I gotta have you. My head’s so full of you I can’t -’ You shushed him, pressing your mouth to his once more, before he slipped his hands around your waist and pulled you to your feet in front of him.

'Dean…Alpha…’ You gasped as he dipped his head to nip at your neck, flinging your arms around him. 'Bedroom, upstairs -’ Dean shook his head, his hands roaming across your body, inspiring heat wherever they touched, and he tugged at the thin vest you wore.

'Can’t wait.’ He groaned, barely pulling his mouth from your skin. 'Need you now.’

'No, Dean, bedroom.’ You pushed at his shoulders, and he growled impatiently, prompting you to back away. His cheeks burned with shame, and his entire body sagged, making you shudder. It was all so fast, so desperate, and you were -

'This is wrong.’ He gasped out, almost like he couldn’t breathe. You shook your head, reaching for him but he avoided the touch. 'I shouldn’t be – you don’t know me.’

Tears filled your eyes, and you stumbled backwards, hitting the stairs and slumping against them, ignoring the dig of the wood into your back. 'It’s me. I’m so…I’m so wrong.’ Dean’s mouth fell open at your words but you didn’t look up, too engrossed in the rejection and failure filling you up. 'Greg said I was a broken Omega. That I’d never find an Alpha, that I was too -’ The words were broken up by a harsh sob, and you wiped furiously at your eyes, before wrapping your arms around your chest, hugging yourself tightly. 'And now this…I can’t expect you to stay. No one would wanna mate me.’

'It’s not you.’ Dean said, and you blinked in surprise as his closeness. He was on his knees in front of you, his larger hands enveloping yours, his green eyes on your tear streaked and sweaty face. 'Trust me, sweetheart. It’s not you. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. Whoever Greg was, he was an asshole.’ He sighed, his thumbs sweeping over the backs of your hands as he held them. 'I’m an asshole too.’

'No, you’re not. You tried.’ You shook your head. 'I was the one who opened the door, I should have known -’

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. 'Your scent is so…I don’t deserve this. You don’t know me.’ He repeated, the agony in his eyes too hard to avoid and making you heart clench in empathy for him. 'You don’t know my life – it’s not safe.’

A bitter laugh escaped you. 'And isolation from society is _much_ better. At least if I was mated -’ Your eyes widened in surprise at the way you probably sounded to him, immediately backtracking on your words. 'But I don’t want it if it’s forced. Don’t take me on because you…because you…’ Your fingers pulled from his, reaching up to trace his face, the handsome angles of his cheeks, spattered with freckles that spread over the bridge of his nose. 'I couldn’t be this lucky.’ You breathed the words. 'I want to know you, Dean. I want…I don’t care who you are. You’re home, you’re calling to me, and I gotta…’

'You gotta what?’ He asked, taking hold of your hands again, his mouth coming ever closer, and you struck, using actions instead of words. Your lips pressed against his, demanding the caress, your tongue thrusting against his and swallowing down the moans he gave. His entire body opened up to you, flooding your senses with more of that delicious scent that was Dean, and Alpha, and home all rolled up into one. He was giving _you_ the control, the decision.

Consequences be damned.

Standing from the step, you tugged on his shirt, breaking the kiss again to pull him up the stairs. You might be giving in to basic primal urges, but you were at least going to do it in a bed like civilised human beings.

Dean followed, waiting for you to initiate the moves, and it didn’t take long. You clung to him tightly, not willing to separate from him, and he took the cue from you as you started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes were hooded, dark with arousal and you glanced up at him, standing on tip toes to steal another kiss from his full pink lips.

Somewhere downstairs the phone abandoned on the porch started to ring, but neither of you heard it, too busy falling onto the mattress into a tangle of limbs, clothes discarded wherever they landed. Dean’s mouth travelled over your skin with wet kisses, mapping every spot that made you groan a little louder or writhe a little more underneath him.

'You’re so fucking perfect, Y/N…Omega.’ The last word was a revered whisper, and you cried out as his fingers found you already wet for him. He whispered again, repeating the word, as if he was testing it on his tongue, and you bit your bottom lip as he slid two fingers into your cunt, scissoring them gently to open you up. 'I don’t wanna hurt you.’ He groaned, his free hand resting on your cheek, his eyes focused on your expression as he pumped his digits in and out of you.

'You’re not gonna hurt me.’ You replied, the words strained under the pleasure coursing through your body. 'I’m not a blushing virgin, I’ve just…I’ve never had an Alpha before. This is…’ His thumb brushed over your clit and the words were drowned out in a cry as your hips bucked. 'Dean…please…mate me, I need it, please -’ You cried out again, your hands clutching his biceps as he continued to tease you and draw out a slow orgasm.

As you came down from your climax, your body shuddering, Dean pulled his hand away and moved, kneeling naked between your legs, pumping his thick cock as he looked down at you. 'You want this, Omega?’ He asked, and you nodded, unsure if he was being filthy or making sure you didn’t want a way out. 'You’re so fucking beautiful.’ The constant cursing was making you shiver, and you reached for him, sliding your hands around the back of his neck as he held himself over you, letting the head of his cock rest at your entrance.

Slowly, he slid home, not stopping until he was fully inside you, your bodies flush together as your lips met. Both of you groaned, tongue battling for dominance as he started to move his hips, long calculated strokes increasing the friction between your bodies.

You were slick with sweat from the heat, and Dean’s hands pushed your hair from your eyes as he drew back to look down at you, his green eyes so dark now that you could barely see the colour. Your fingers traced his chest, the odd symbol tattooed on his pectoral being filed for later information. You could already feel the stirrings of another orgasm in your belly, and your body clenched around his, drawing a thick growl from the centre of his chest.

'You want me, Y/N?’ Dean asked, and you nodded, arching up into his touch. 'I don’t have to mate you. I can leave, I don’t -’

'Fuck, Dean, just shut up and knot me.’ Your words were rushed and almost violent, and you expected him to pull away, but instead he smirked.

'Spunky little Omega.’ He gave a sharp thrust, drawing a yelp from you. 'I like that. Wanna cum on my cock, Y/N? Want my knot?’

'Yes.’ You cried out, your nails dragging down his back and making him snarl in pleasure, his face buried in your neck. 'Please, Dean, fuck, I wanna cum!’

He nodded into the crook of your shoulder, the long slow strokes becoming harsher and harder, his hips slamming into yours as you felt his cock swell, the knot at the base starting to restrict his movements. His teeth scraped along the pulse point on your neck, making you shudder with a need for his mark on your skin.

'Dean!’ You screamed his name again, and he growled again, sinking his teeth into you, giving you the final push over the edge. His knot swelled, and his cock twitched, pumping erratically into you until he couldn’t move, the warmth of his cum spreading through your belly. Your eyes were watery, your heart hammering so hard in your chest you thought it might explode, and with the last ebbing pulse of your orgasm, your body went lax.

Dean gasped against your skin as you moved, prompting him to roll onto his side and take you with him. You could already feel the pull of sleep on your entire being, and he kissed the top of your head, his thumb tracing the mark he’d left on your neck. 'You okay?’ He asked, looking down at you, his chin digging into his chest and you nodded languidly.

'I’m…so good.’ You smiled, snuggling into him, enjoying the feel of your bodies locked together. You knew this wouldn’t be the last time you came together tonight, but already you could feel something irrevocable between you, and it felt warmer and calmer than anything you’d ever felt.

You let sleep take you, Dean’s arms holding you close in the late afternoon sun.

*****

When you woke up the next morning, sore from the night’s activities, you found the bed empty, and heard voices downstairs. You sat up, finding your sleeping shirt and a pair of shorts, before running a brush through your hair.

As you padded into the kitchen to the smell of bacon, you heard the source of the voices. It was Dean, singing along to Maroon 5 on the radio, and you lingered in the doorway, watching him slide across the linoleum flooring. He’d stolen a pair of your sweats, and they were a little too short on him, ending halfway up his calf, and he’d opted to go topless for breakfast duties.

’ _That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see, come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave_.’ You giggled as he got to the harder beat in the song, his hips shaking side to side as he bounced along, and the noise caught his attention. The dancing ceased and he blushed, running a hand through his hair as he put down the coffee he’d been drinking. 'Y/N. Hey!’

'Hey yourself.’ You smiled, walking into the kitchen, seeing the effort he’d gone to. 'I didn’t realise I’d signed up for bed and breakfast.’

Dean shrugged. 'I wanted to make sure you ate. We had a….long night.’

'I didn’t even hear you get up.’ You pressed yourself against him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. He hummed in contentment and kissed your temple, holding you close.

'Sam turned up. I heard him downstairs. We left the front door open, or didn’t shut it right, or something. Anyway, he was worried when he found my phone on the porch.’ Dean chuckled. 'He’s gone back to work on the non existent case I found.’

'Case?’ You frowned. 'Are you like, a detective or something?’

Dean hesitated, pulling away a little. 'Or something.’ He smiled, cupping your chin with his fingers, bending to kiss you as you raised an eyebrow. 'Why don’t we sit down and have breakfast? I guess we got a lot to talk about.’

'I guess.’ You agreed, taking a seat at the modest kitchen table as Dean brought you over coffee and food. 'Where do we start?’

'I’m thinking from the beginning.’ He said, motioning to your plate. 'Once you’ve heard everything, you can decide where we’re going with this. I’m not gonna force you -’

'Shut up about that.’ You grinned, spearing a piece of bacon with your fork. 'Wherever this is going, I’m going with you, so no arguments.’ Dean gave a sharp nod as you pressed the fork into your mouth, marvelling at the perfectly crunchy texture. At least he could cook. 'So. The beginning?’

He smiled, taking a breath.

'Well. It all started when I was about four….’


End file.
